Chica Fantasma ¿Porqué arruinas todo?
by Sunny Inubashiri
Summary: "Tú no eres real, nada es real, todo lo que creía ver de niño no era real. Entonces, si no es real ¡¿Cómo carajos te puedo ver!" /Humanstuck/Gamkar/SolAra/Más parejas adelante. Aradia y Karkat son los protagonistas.
1. Necesito un favor

Hola mis jóvenes y no tan jóvenes lectores.

No soy tan nueva en esto de las historias, pero es la primero que publico en Internet, o al menos en esta página.

Pero si es la primera historia de Homestuck que me atrevo a subir, espero críticas y comentarios.

**Título:** Chica Fantasma ¿Porqué arruinas todo?

**Summary:** "Tú no eres real, nada es real, todo lo que creía ver de niño no era real. Entonces, si no es real ¡¿Cómo carajos te puedo ver?!"

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no es mío, si lo fuera no hubiera alcanzado su fama actual y estaría lleno yaoi.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, las "dulces y melodiosas" palabras del querido Karkat y uno que otro personaje, brujería y locura.

**Notas:** Aradia aquí está muerta, pero aún conserva sus memorias y se comporta como si estuviera viva-Aunque a mí me salió un poco OoC, creo- . Como si fuera el web cómic, tiene sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Para no importunar más, sigo con la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Necesito un favor.

Corres lo más rápido que puedes, la gente creería que te has olvidado algo o estás muy apurado para llegar a tu destino, cualquiera creería eso. Pero nadie lo hace, en realidad todos a tu alrededor te miran con preocupación, como si estuvieras loco por estar gritando maldiciones y uno que otro "Aléjate" a todo pulmón, posible persecución, pero nadie te persigue según los demás.

Un nadie que solo tú puedes ver.

Siempre creíste que era producto de tu imaginación, ya que, por culpa de "ellos" terminaste en un sillón en el consultorio de un psiquiatra, el cual hizo que toda tu infancia se fuera al tacho, simplemente por no querer aceptar que lo que veías era simplemente falso.

Llegas a un callejón, te metes ahí con la respiración entrecortada, apoyando tus manos en las rodillas, intentas recuperar el aliento mientras intentas asumir lo que te acaba de pasar.

- Karkat ¿Podrías escucharme?

Aquellas palabras te helaron, intentas recobrar conciencia de lo que pasa a tú alrededor, pero una desafortunada lata terminó con todas tus esperanzas de salir corriendo del lugar. Al parecer tu nombre es Karkat, así es como el otro ser presente te llamó. Caíste de cara al suelo, así que levantas la mirada viendo al ser que tienes al frente.

- Karkat, deja de huir, en realidad necesito que guardes la calma -La voz te sonaba familiar, pero a pesar de ello su apariencia no le favorecía a su petición.

Piel grisácea, como si no hubiera tenido contacto con el sol durante varios días, largo cabello ondeado castaño oscuro, lleno de polvo y pedazos de vidrio diminutos, el final de la larga falda estaba destrozada, dejando ver parte de las canillas, casi llegando a las rodillas. Pero lo que más aterrorizaba al joven castaño y de grandes ojeras era aquella mirada vacía, un par de ojos totalmente blancos.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Preguntas asustado.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? -Viste que la chica -Por que eso suponías que es- al frente tuyo se sintió dolida, sientes algo de ¿Pena? ¿Por qué? Si ella te había perseguido hace un rato haciéndote quedar como un completo loco.

- Creo que... no –Contestas intentando recobrar la cordura, piensas que tal vez estás imaginando su apariencia actual. Te acomodas y quedas sentado frente a ella.

- Bueno, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, así que es normal que te hallas olvidado de mí. Soy yo, Aradia Megido -Ella se pone la mano al pecho, tú ahora estás más confundido que antes y el miedo que tenías regresó.

- P-Pero si tú estás…

- Muerta, lo sé -Y esas palabras quebraron lo poco de cordura que te quedaba.

Gritaste, te levantaste cómo pudiste pero una fuerza mayor a la tuya hizo que volvieras al suelo, levantaste la mirada y viste a Aradia flotando frente tuyo con la mano derecha levantada y una tenue luz blanca cubriéndola.- Si no quieres acabar como yo quédate quieto y escucha -Su voz espectral retumba en tus oídos.

- B-Bien -Tartamudeaste, aunque no lo admitas tu miedo aumentó con las palabras de la chica fantasma.

- Quiero pedirte un favor -Ahora su voz sonó calmada- Es algo muy importante...

.

.

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día…

- No.

- Pero.

- No, no y simplemente no -Repetiste haciendo movimientos raros con los brazos frente Aradia.

Ahora te encuentras en el departamento que compartes con tu mejor amigo -Este por suerte no se hallaba presente- Pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Hace más de un año dejaron de ser amigos a pasar a ser algo más; novios como diría tu pareja sin temor a recibir un golpe por parte de tu avergonzada persona.

- Karkat, he visitado a todas las personas que han sido y son cercanas a él, eres el único que puede verme. Por favor, no va a ser durante mucho tiempo -Suplicaba la chica, pero a cada palabra que salía de sus fríos labios tú te negabas mucho más.

- Lo que me estás pidiendo es una locura Aradia, una total y simple locura.

- Pero-

- Sin peros -La interrumpes, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, tus ojos marrones ligeramente rojizos se clavaron en ella como si fueran un puñal, haciéndola sentir mal.

- Si no me ayudas no podré cruzar al "Otro lado" -Te dijo con un tono totalmente triste.- Solo quiero que él sepa que lo quiero, nada más.

- ¿Pero cómo quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres que valla en frente de él y le diga "Oye Sollux, adivina que, me encontré con tu amiga muerta, Aradia, y me pidió que te dijera que ella te amaba mucho, mucho"? –La última pregunta la hiciste con un tono agudo, tratando imitar el de la chica, pero de una forma que la hiciera sonar estúpida.- Pues ni mierda -Dijiste fulminante, te volteas dando por terminada la conversación, y justo antes de avanzar un paso más para ir a la comodidad de tu habitación escuchas unos sollozos a tu espalda.- No puede ser -Murmuras volteando, y ahí la ves.

Aradia frotando sus manos contra sus ojos mientras lágrimas caían por sus grises mejillas.

Entonces te sentiste culpable, te acercas a ella.

-Oye, deja de llorar…-Ves que no hace caso a tus palabras. Simplemente no crees que es lo que vas a decir.- Está bien, te ayudaré -Dices de forma pesada, miras como ella se limpia las lágrimas y te sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Genial ¡Mañana empezamos! -Dice emocionada. O es bipolar o está jodidamente loca, piensas mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, con tal de que no me jodas el día.

- Tranquilo, no interrumpiré en nada, lo prometo -Ves como ella sonríe, una sonrisa estúpida piensas tú, te hace recordar a alguien... Alguien que tú quieres mucho... Alguien que tú quieres mucho y vive contigo... Contigo.

- ¡MIERDA! -Gritas exaltado, corres a una habitación que quedaba cerca de la sala, cerraste la puerta de golpe.- ¡ME OLVIDÉ DE GAMZEE!

Aradia se acerca flotando a la puerta que hace unos segundos se cerró de forma violenta, escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo de forma algo violenta, y un pequeño "Mierda, que fría" por parte del chico.

- Este ha de ser el baño -Piensa Aradia haciendo una gran deducción.- ¿Quién es Gamzee? -Pregunta en voz alta al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿No lo conoces? -Le respondes a Aradia con otra pregunta.- É-él es mi... bueno -Te sonrojas mientras pasas tus manos por los brazos, sintiendo leves marcas de mordidas en ellos.

- ¿Tu novio? -Pregunta divertida la chica fantasma, eso hace que te pongas más rojo.

- ¡Cierra tu puta boca, Megido! -Le gritas avergonzado, hasta ahora no entiendes por que te da vergüenza admitir que tú y él son pareja, simplemente lo sientes y ya, tal vez será la forma en la cual tu novio lo dice. Ni tú mismo llegas a entenderte.

- Oh, que rudo –Murmura Aradia para si misma, no está tan sorprendida de tu reacción.- Entonces sí lo es -Afirma la chica fantasma con una sonrisa bien marcada en sus labios.- ¿Vas a salir con él?

- Sí, y ahora cállate si no quieres que rompa nuestro trato -La chica obedeció, pero entonces algo de pronto se le ocurrió.

- _¿Y si Gamzee me puede ver? ¡Tal vez también pueda ayudarme! _-Piensa felicitándose a si misma por la idea.

Eso significa que ahora la cita de dos iba a incluir a uno más.

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sugerencias/Comentarios/GamKar (?), todo bien recibido pero con amor y comprensión.


	2. Cita de dos, más uno

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Yani-Coffe que, aunque suene raro, me impulsó a escribir el segundo capítulo de mi historia con aquellas simples palabras, me sentí tan feliz al entrar en fanfiction y ver que tenía un review, me sentí feliz, demasiado.

Volviendo al tema del fanfic, creo que este capítulo me quedó raro, y lo que estoy a punto de escribir no tiene nada que ver pero... da igual, les cuento: Se lo narré parte a mis compañeros del salón. Yo esperaba burla de ellos, pero les fascinó, y como estaba recién escribiendo el principio en mi borrador -En realidad, hay una gran diferencia en lo que escribí en esas hojas de papel que en mi computadora- me apuraron en terminar de escribir, incluso hay una chica mi salón -Katia, se que vas a leer esto, así que sí, la que mencioné eres tú- con pasión por la literatura que le gustó mi capítulo. Aunque si alguien de ahí conociera Homestuck tal vez me hubieran dado la crítica de como hice expresar a los personajes, pero eso ya se los dejo a ustedes mis queridos lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no es mío, si lo fuera casi nadie hubiera muerto -En especial Feferi- y Gamzee y Karkat serían Matesprits y Moirails -¿Eso es legal?-... ah, que cruel suele ser Hussie a veces.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, malas palabras, brujería y locura. Posible intento de comedia en algunas partes.

**Notas:** Aradia está muerta, fantasma pero con sentimientos y bluh, Karkat puede ver fantasmas -Aunque eso es algo obvio por lo del primer capítulo-, ¿OoC? No lo sé, cualquier cosa me avisan.

Bienvenidos lectores de todas las edades, no desesperen, pues el segundo capítulo, ya va a comenzar.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cita de dos, más uno.

-Oh mierda, oh mierda -Murmurabas a paso apresurado, no sabes si el payaso que tienes por novio estará enojado -Algo raro pero no imposible- por tu demora.

Y es que sería ridículo llegar tarde a tu propio aniversario.

Tú y él cumplen un año y tres meses de estar juntos y como acordaron hace mucho tiempo tú elegías que hacer en los aniversarios impares y él en los pares. A lo lejos de tu lugar actual -Osea al lado del semáforo, maldiciendo- se encuentra Aradia, espiándote, ella ha estado siguiéndote minutos después de haber salido.

-Se ve bien -Murmura ella viendo como ibas vestido. Una casaca negra, jeans plomos y zapatillas converse negras.- Un poco oscuro... pero bien.

Ella tenía una teoría, de que por la cercanía sentimental que tienes con Gamzee el habrá recibido un tanto de tu "don", así que estaba dispuesta a ponerla en marcha.

El semáforo cambia a rojo deteniendo los carros, avanzas y Aradia también, tras caminar de forma apresurada durante un buen rato, llegas a la entrada de un carnaval, buscas con la mirada a Gamzee entre las pocas personas que se hallaban ahí, rápidamente lo reconoces ¿Y quién no? Es la única persona que conoces que se pintaría el rostro como un payaso, aparte de su cabello algo largo y ondeado de color índigo.  
Ta acercas algo apenado, hace veinte minutos debiste llegar.

-Hola -Dices rápidamente al verlo, él te sonríe de forma despreocupada, algo tan característico suyo, y, aunque no lo admitas en público, es una de las cosas que más te gustan de él.

-Hola Karbro -Te saluda, al parecer se ve tranquilo.

-Siento llegar tar... -Dicen ambos al unísono, -tú con tu típico tono de gruñón y él con cierto aire despreocupado, algo tan característico de ambos- se dan cuenta de lo que iban a decir y callan.- _Entonces él también llegó tarde_ -Piensan aliviado los dos.

-Bueno... ¿Entramos hijo de puta? -Pregunta Gamzee rompiendo el ambiente tenso que amenaza con crearse.

-Claro - Respondes rápidamente, él te toma la mano, normalmente no le dejas hacer eso si están en público, pero esta vez cedes.

¿Por qué elegiste un carnaval? Es para darle un gusto a tu pareja, como la vez el aniversario pasado el eligió una maratón de tus películas favoritas -La mayoría románticas- para pasar el día entero en la cama y comer comida nada nutritiva mientras el payaso te consolaba cada vez que llorabas con alguna escena.

Aradia se encuentra a lo lejos, riendo de forma leve al verlos juntos, no por burla, si no por felicidad.

- Creo que es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

.

.

.

Dentro del carnaval...

- ¡Karkles, mira! -Observas a Gamzee con un rostro de... Bueno, si la gente leyera rostros dirían que el tuyo dice "¡¿Qué mierda?!" escrito con el rojo que cubría tu rostro y parte de tus orejas. Gamzee está cargando un enorme peluche de cabra, se podría decir que era la mitad del tamaño de su cuerpo.- Me recuerda a mi papá, honk -Te mira con una gran sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

-... ¿Qué mierda te fumaste esta vez?

- No sé, era verde -Pones ambas manos en tu rostro -Facepalm COMBO x2-, este tipo es tan idiota.- Oh vamos bro, a la próxima te consigo un jodido cangrejo.

Si tuvieras un tercer brazo este estaría igual que los otros dos.

De pronto volteas sacando ambos brazos de tu rostro, escuchaste unas risas a tus espaldas.

- ¿Pasa algo? -Volteas a ver a Gamzee, que te miraba un poco extrañado.

- Nada, escuché unas risas algo extrañas - Ves como la expresión del payaso cambió a una de miedo.

- ¿R-Risas extrañas? ¿Cómo...

- ¡No ese tipo de risas! - Te apresuras a cortar lo que iba a decir Gamzee, recuerdas que una vez él terminó despertando a media noche, sudando y gritando; estuviste un largo rato consolándolo por aquella extraña pesadilla. Hasta ahora que recuerdas lo que te contó Gamzee te da miedo: Sangre, cuerpos destrozados de todos sus amigos y un montón de risas oscuras de fondo con la música de un carnaval. Reconsideras el hecho de haber traído a Gamzee al carnaval, y vuelves a recordar que este tipo no debe comerse siete pay's antes de dormir, el azúcar parece causarle peor efecto que la droga a su cerebro.

- ¿Seguro? -Pregunta Gamzee un poco más calmado.

- Si, sonaron un poco más... femeninas, recuerda que no somos los únicos aquí - Dijiste haciendo que el payaso volviera a estar tranquilo. Esas risas te sonaron un poco familiar ¿No será que...? No, no crees que Aradia sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguirte, al menos no si quiere mantener el contrato en pie.

A lo lejos se encuentra la mencionada, oculta tras una caseta de un juego, con las manos en la boca.- _Tengo que hacer silencio_ -Piensa, aunque parte de su plan era hacer cosas normales de fantasmas para atraer la atención de Gamzee... Eso le sonó raro: Ya que ser un fantasma, no es para nada normal.

.

.

.

Ahora lo que esta al frente tuyo no es tu novio, es un monstruo.

O al menos la imagen donde tenía metido su rostro lo hacía parecer ridículamente uno, más ridículo por que la imagen era demasiado pequeña para su metro noventa de altura, unos veintidós centímetros más grande que tú, en realidad cualquiera es más grande que tú, a excepción de dos personas que conoces, pero da igual en estos momentos.

-Oh Gog -Murmuras viendo como tu pareja hacía el ridículo metiendo su cabeza en cada imagen que encontraba y te obligaba -En realidad no lo hacía, solo te lo pedía y a regañadientes aceptabas- a hacer lo mismo en uno doble; agradeces que el fotógrafo sea paciente.

Después de varias fotos más y de dejar tu monedero casi vacío por la inmensa cantidad de fotos -No tan exagerada, pero si muchas- vas donde Gamzee, que luchaba para cargar todas las cosas.

-Ven idiota, deja que te ayude -Agarras varias cosas -Y sí, te consiguió el "jodido cangrejo" que prometió, era un poco más pequeño que aquella cabra de peluche-, Gamzee no pudo evitar soltar un "Karkitty" -Un absurdo mote que tu hermanastra te había puesto- con cierto tono burlón y tierno cuando agarraste el peluche de un gato gris y de ceño fruncido, a la vez que tú soltaste un "Jódete", decorado con un sonrojo como respuesta.

Tú y él van a dejar los peluches y una que otra cosa que ganaron en los juegos del carnaval en esa caseta donde dejan encargadas las cosas personales, y de ahí van a disfrutar de los juegos mecánicos.

Y a lo primero que subieron fue una gran elección para poner un plan en marcha, o al menos eso pensó Aradia al verlos.

La rueda de la fortuna.

Ya se hallaban sentados en uno de los asientos de la rueda, están en lo más alto observando casi toda la ciudad y el muelle -Si, el carnaval se encontraba en un muelle-, estaban distraídos mirando en direcciones diferentes que no vieron que cierto ser se acercaba a gran velocidad o -Por lo menos Karkat- escucharon el grito de guerra que se hacía un poco más silencioso una vez llegaba, como si fuera un cohete que se había lanzado hacia ellos.

Pero lo que Aradia no advirtió fue la velocidad y el movimiento de la rueda, así que terminó atravesando el asiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo mover de forma un poco violenta, y de paso, atravesando parte de ti.

Pero aquél simple roce hizo que te sobresaltaras, y una extraña sensación de impotencia y miedo te invadieron; tanto fue el susto, que no advertiste cuando ahogaste un grito y terminaste abrazando a Gamzee, tan fuerte que te permitieran tus brazos, como si lo fueras a perder.

- ¿Bro? -Gamzee estaba un poco sorprendido, pero al no recibir respuesta tuya te correspondió el abrazo.- Tranquilo, esta bien -Te acaricia la cabeza, y con la otra mano te sostiene del mentón solo para que le veas a los ojos, Gamzee te sonríe de forma que te pudieras tranquilizar, aún no entiendes porque al sentir eso viste algo, no entiendes muy bien que era, pero se sintió tan real. Como si vivieras tu propia muerte. Observas a Gamzee; te sentías ridículo por verte de forma indefensa, y antes de decir algo él ya había puesto sus labios en los tuyos, cierras los ojos al igual que él, disfrutando aquel beso.

Por otra parte, Aradia estaba que se daba de golpes contra un poste; claro que le dolería si es que su cabeza pudiera tocar el poste, había olvidado algo muy importante, pero pensó que Karkat ya le regañaría cuando volviera.

Pero no, ella no iba a retirarse hasta saber si Gamzee le podía ver, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que llegaran a casa: Como siempre, su curiosidad podía más que ella.

Pensó en su plan: Era llamar la atención de Gamzee haciendo que volteara para que la viera, aprovechando que tú mirabas a otro lado.

Plan A, al tacho; vamos con el plan B.

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿GamKar? ¿Kismesistud? -En serio, es el único de mis cuadrantes disponibles (?)-


	3. Tres son multitud

En este caso no daré un sermón tan grande como Kankri -Tú sabes que te amo Kankri (?)-, solo agradeceré a las personas que leen mi fanfic, a pesar de que no todos dejen un review yo estoy feliz de escribir para ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck es mío, todo es mío, tú eres mío, tú y toda la patética existencia es mía... No es cierto, pero de ilusiones se vive.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, palabrotas, brujería, locura e intento de comedia.

**Notas:**Aradia es una fantasma hippie (?), ok no, pero si es fantasma, Gamzee parece fumado, Karkat paranormal y el vecino que te acosa (?), ok, no.

Una cosa antes de seguir, a menos que me lo haya salteado al leer las reglas y todo eso de Fanfiction, no está permitido la segunda persona y a pesar de todo no sé si el estilo que estoy usando es segunda persona -Ya sé que suena muy absurdo, pero entiendan que mis conocimientos en el área de literatura o gramática o lo que sea no es tan amplia que digamos-, si lo és me gustaría que me avisaran para cambiarlo.

Ahora empezaremos con el tercer capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Tres son multitud.

"Adafsdfadfasdfsdfasfasffasdf asdfasdf AG!"

Se escuchan los gritos de una pobre alma indefensa que está siendo torturada. O eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría.  
Tú eres el que hace esos sonidos ¿Por qué? Porque eres un tonto y no te fijaste para cuando ya se había detenido la rueda de la fortuna y la gente miraba como tú y Gamzee se devoraban a besos.

Eso es una de las cosas más vergonzosas que te pudo haber pasado.

- ¡Karkles! -Hablando del rey de Roma.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritas deteniéndote y volteando a verlo, aún se podía ver tu cara completamente roja ¿Y cómo no? La gente tenía el descaro de verlos como si fueran lo más raro del mundo mientras se besaban, algunos por suerte no tomaron importancia, otros los miraron con desprecio, incluso creíste escuchar unas leves risas de unas chicas mientras tomaban fotos y susurraban cosas como "Nuevo OTP" o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Tú qué crees? -Lo miras fijamente, él baja la mirada. Te intentas controlar, él no tiene la culpa de nada... No, si tiene la culpa ¡Él fue el que te besó!, pero tienes que controlarte, al menos por hoy. Más calmado te le acercas y le agarras del brazo, él te mira esperando a que hagas algo.- difulfa –Intentas decir algo, pero no puedes ya que la falta de costumbre te lo impide.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Gamzee te hace la pregunta para que levantes un poco más la voz.

- Que… Discul… -Lo dices en tono más o menos audible.

- Discul… -Él te tienta a continuar.

- Disculpa –Aumentas el tono de tu voz, no lo suficiente como para que parezca un grito, pero si lo suficientemente audible para que te escuchara Gamzee. Aprietas un poco más tu agarre a su brazo, tu cara está completamente roja, se nota que no estás acostumbrado a decir este tipo de cosas.

- Mejor -Te dice Gamzee sonriendo mientras que con el otro brazo te acaricia te acaricia la cabeza.- Entonces ¿Seguimos disfrutando del lugar, hijo de puta? -Lo miras como sonríe, tú solo asientes, no vas a dejar que unos discriminadores de mierda te malograran la cita.

- Sí, vamos...

.

.

.

Vas flotando entre los puestos, buscando a ciertas par de personas que acabas de perder de vista, aunque lo hiciste por un buen motivo: Fastidiar a las personas que osaron burlarse de ellos mientras se besaban. Y es que en realidad no aguantas a ese tipo de personas tan malvadas.

Creo que se debe aclarar que en este punto de la historia ya no estás del punto de vista de Karkat, si no el de Aradia, así se podría entender mejor lo que pasará... O eso esperas.

Sigues flotando hasta que llegas a la casa de los espejos, lo observas con pena ¿Desde cuándo que no puedes ver tu reflejo? Ya sea en un charco o la ventana de algún local, a veces deseas poder a volver a sentir el calor de una persona al lado, pero no puedes.

- Sollux -Murmuras en voz baja, piensas si es que lo que planeas podría servir, aunque no le hallas dicho toda la verdad de tu plan a Karkat y temes que pueda afectarle en algo. No, debes ser optimista, ya habrá tiempo de explicarle a ese pequeño gruñón. Escuchas voces a tus espaldas y rápidamente te vas a ocultar, normalmente no lo harías ya que nadie te ve, pero ese nadie no aplica a Karkat.

Los observas como platican, Gamzee habla no se que sobre milagros y un mesías y no sé qué otras cosas más que Karkat solo asiente e interrumpe de vez en cuando, te sorprendes que siendo tan diferentes hayan terminado como pareja. Ellos entran a la casa de los espejos ¡Perfecto! Es hora de seguir con el plan B.

.

.

.

Ya dentro buscas a ellos dos, atraviesas varios muros, una de las ventajas de ser intangible es que si te pierdes solo atraviesas los muros y listo.

- ¡Karkles! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Aquí! ¿Dónde estás tú?

Esos gritos significan algo. ¡Sí! ¡Están separados! ¡Justo lo que querías!

Atraviesas varias paredes, con cuidado para no toparte con Karkat y terminar con un montón de gritos y saliva atravesandote no es tan bonito que digamos.

Un par de paredes más y ¡Bingo! Ahí está Gamzee. Debes ser cuidadosa, tal vez reaccione como Karkat, te acercas despacio, un poco más, simplemente un par de centímetro más.

- Ga...

- ¡Gamzee!

Oh mierda.

Atraviesas la primera pared que se te hace presente, esperas que Karkat no te haya visto ¡Eso fue totalmente descuidado! ¡Qué tonta, tonta, tonta! Cesas por un rato tus pensamientos para ponerle atención a ellos dos, escuchas una conversación tranquila, o al menos tranquila para ellos dos, después silencio ¿Qué pasará?

Y como siempre, tu curiosidad puede más.

Tu cabeza atraviesa la pared y te observas con una escena bastante tierna de ellos dos... Espera, eso no es tierno... ¡Eso es totalmente descarado y pervertido!

Vuelves a tu lugar, tratando de no recordar la escena anterior para poder evitar futuros traumas. Vas a tener que esperar un buen rato para continuar...

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que ellos salieron de ahí y tú te pusiste a seguirlos para continuar con tus otros planes para saber si Gamzee te ve? No sabes con exactitud, pero fue un largo rato, plan C, plan D, plan E, plan F ¡Todos al tacho! ¿Desde cuándo las cosas te salen mal? Oh sí, desde ese día... Prefieres no recordar eso durante tu último plan, el plan G, esperas que este si resulte.

Gamzee y Karkat entran a la última atracción del día, ya que el carnaval iba ya a cerrar.

La casa del terror.

Odias ese lugar, no por que de miedo, si no por los malos efectos de terror que hay.

Entras después que ellos, observas mejor el lugar y bueno, al menos este año se esforzaron en mejorar y... No, sigue igual de feo.  
Es una especie de recorrido donde salen personas disfrazadas de monstruos y cosas que en realidad no dan nada de miedo... ¡Gran Indiana Jones! ... Ok, debes de dejar esa expresión, puede que te guste esa película –Y adores al actor- pero ya exageras.

Ahora el plan H tendrá unos ligeros cambios.

.

.

.

Tu mirada cansina observa a la persona que se supone debería ser una momia, te aguantas de no darle una patada y sigues con tu camino.

Ahora no eres Aradia, eres Karkat, un fastidiado Karkat que empezaba a odiar esta mísera atracción. Ahora no entiendes como de niño te asustaba tanto este lugar.

Más adentro del lugar, cuando ya no veían más de los absurdos que trabajaban en esa ridícula atracción, Gamzee te observa, con su mirada entiendes que él ya se dio cuenta de que te aburriste.

- ¿Salimos ya Karbro? -Gracias al cielo que al fin se le ocurrió una buena pregunta.

- Sí, no entiendo como no pudieron esforzarse en darle más terror a este lugar.

Si Karkat quería terror, pues lo tendría.

Ese fue el pensamiento de cierta fantasma al meterse al cableado del lugar.

Las luces parpadeaban sin cesar, hasta que se apagaron por completo, lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las luces del suelo que se mezclaba con el humo falso de color verde. Te aferraste al brazo de tu pareja al escuchar un crujido, este rió por lo bajo, tú le pegaste para que se callara.

Otra vez los crujidos regresaron, más fuertes, el lugar empezó a temblar ligeramente y se escuchaban gemidos de dolor y gritos, de ahí, risas siniestras. Ambos se asustaron ¿Acaso aquella pesadilla se volvía realidad?

El lugar empezó a temblar más fuerte, los gritos y las risas aumentaron y las luces del suelo empezaron a parpadear, abrazaste a Gamzee lo más fuerte que podías mientras cerrabas con fuerza los ojos.

"_Que pare ya, que pare mierda ¡Que pare!_" -Pensabas asustado, sentiste los brazos de Gamzee rodearte intentando protegerte de alguna forma.

De ahí, silencio.

Un silencio totalmente sepulcral.

Abriste lentamente los ojos, subiendo tu mirada para ver a Gamzee.

Ahí estaba él, mirando al frente como hipnotizado, volteas a ver y ahí estaba el causante de aquella conmoción, que entre la oscuridad sus ojos blancos brillaban igual que la ligera luz que le rodeaba.

Al principio no reconociste que era, hasta que la ligera risita que salía de tu pareja te distrajo.

-Wow, eso sí dio miedo –Dijo Gamzee algo asustado pero aún así no dejaba de reír.- Si que se esforzaron esta vez.

- ¿Qué rayos? -¿Acaso no podía ver a quien tenían al frente? Regresaste tu mirada al ser que estaba siendo rodeado por aquella extraña luz que estaba sonriendo, parece que iba a decir algo pero se detuvo.

- Admite que tú también te asustaste Karbro -Gamzee parecía ya calmado, típico de él.- Venga, ya salgamos -Vuelve a agarrarte de tu mano y te lleva pasando de largo de aquel ser.

- Oye -Llamaste a Gamzee y él volteó a verte.- ¿No viste nada más?

- ¿Qué cosa Karbro?

- Una especie de luz

- Nah, la única luz que vi fué la que se apagó -Finalizó sus palabras con una risa y un par de honks.

Dejan el tema, y antes de salir piensas en algo, la figura que estaba dentro de esa luz, sientes que la viste antes... Como pudiste ser tan idiota.

- Aradia -Murmuraste enojado.

.

.

.

El juicio está por comenzar, el acusado está esperando a que llegue el juez, ella observa a varios lados esperando también a su abogado. Pero tal cosa para ella no existe, sería inaudito pensar de que tendría un abogado que la salvase del castigo que le impondrían, entonces se resigna.

Escucha como la puerta de la habitación se abre dando paso a unas risas y una voz gruñona, se oculta para que el acompañante del juez se retire y puedan tener una conversación... O eso esperas.

- Karkles ¿No te gustaría darte un baño conmigo? -La voz de Gamzee sonaba insinuante, el juez -como cierta fantasma te llamó de repente-, osea tú, Karkat, negaste con la cabeza un tanto sonrojado.

- En otro momento, ve tú primero.

- Pero, Karkles -Gamzee te dijo con un tono de ruego, tú le devolviste la mirada dándole a entender que no.- Bien, te espero en el cuarto -Te dió un corto beso en los labios para después retirarse.

Normalmente no dejabas que él te expresara tanto cariño, pero no le ibas a recriminar, al menos no ahora que estabas con todo tu enojo que habías retenido para descargarlo sobre cierto espíritu que se sobrepasó con su curiosidad. Volteaste a la pared que tenías a la derecha.

-Aradia, tenemos que hablar.

Entonces, el juicio empezó.

Aradia sale lentamente como el alma en pena que es de la pared y te mira como si fuera un perro regañado.

- Yo...

- Te gusta jugar con tu suerte ¿No? -La interrumpiste, evitaste gritar, si no Gamzee podría salir de plena ducha para ver que pasaba.-¿Acaso no comprendes que parte del trato era no fastidiarme el día?

-... Pues... Debiste especificar el día -Dice la fantasma intentando sonar graciosa, pero eso te hizo enojar más.

- Escuchame bien fantasma idiota -Ella se encogió a tus palabras.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre habernos seguido todo el recorrido del carnaval? Casi me matas del susto en la casa del terror, y ni hablar de la rueda de la fortuna -Le gritas en voz baja a Aradia, ella te mira un tanto confundida.

- ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?

- Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, -Hiciste una pausa y le diste esa mirada que hacía que Aradia quisiera volver a morir para tener que evitarla.- pero al ver que te metías a cada rato empecé a creer no lo era, iba a dejarlo, pero cuando te ví en la casa del terror confirmé totalmente mis sospechas ¿Te has dado cuenta que fuiste una completa idiota? Por Jegús

- ¿Jegús?

- No hables. En serio, ¿Por qué carajos fuiste a espiarnos? No te entiendo...

- Quería -Dijo ella en un susurro.-... quería saber si Gamzee también me podía ver... -Ahora se preparaba para la peor parte.

- ¿Y por qué no esperaste a que llegaramos y evitarle un paro en plena calle? Maldita sea, si el payaso te podía ver no solo iba a ponerse más loco de lo que ya es, si no que también podría arruinar lo que ibamos a hacer.

- Espera... ¿Qué? -Te pregunta Aradia mucho más confundida.

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a romper nuestro trato? -Le pregunta fastidiado, ella no te responde, pero tú entiendes su silencio como un sí.- Mira, a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste el día de hoy no romperé el trato, yo cumplo mis promesas... _Eso y que no quiero que me jales de los pies mientras duermo por no ayudarte_ -Lo último lo dices en tu mente, es ridiculo ya que con lo poco que sabes de Aradia tú sabes que no es una persona vengativa... O eso esperas.

- ¡Karbro! Ya terminé - Las palabras de Gamzee dan por terminada tu conversación con la chica fantasma, tú le respondes que ya irá al baño, avanzas un poco y giras un poco para ver a Aradia.

- Tengo cosas que preguntarte, mañana hablaremos de eso -Retomas tu camino al baño, dejando a una aliviada Aradia atrás.

- _Karkat, espero que tu comprensión dure un largo tiempo_-Piensa la fantasma un poco culpable, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito tuyo y la risa de su pareja.

Creo que es hora de darles privacidad.

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

Todo el amor, comentarios, críticas contructivas y tomates son bien recibidos.


	4. A cuatro pasos

Primero que nada ¡Discúlpenme! Supuestamente debería estar castigada, eso y que perdí mi USB con el avance del cuarto capítulo –R.I.P. Usebito- pero gracias a mi adorada madre que me deja usar la computadora cuando mi papá no está estoy avanzando con mi fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece, admítanlo, si fuera así no sería famoso.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, palabrotas, y… no se… ¿Sentimentalismo?

**Notas:** Hay una pequeña sorpresa sobre Nepeta…

* * *

Capítulo 4: A cuatro pasos.

_-¡Aradia! ¡Aradia espera!_

_Por más que llamaran tu nombre no haces caso, solo quieres correr, correr y no volver a ver a nadie, en especial a él._

_-¡Aradia! ¡ARADIA CUIDADO!_

Abres rápidamente los ojos ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir?! Los fantasmas no deben dormir, para nada. Todo, lo viviste todo de nuevo, todo para saber como acabará ¿Por qué no escuchaste?

No, ahora es estúpido pensar en el pasado, piensa en el futuro, un futuro que tendrás que afrontar.

Pero tienes la suerte de que ahora un amigo te acompaña.

Un pequeño, y gruñón amigo.

-¡CARAJO GAMZEE! ¡APRESÚRATE!

Observas como Karkat le grita a su pareja mientras toma de forma apresurada su desayuno y hace como no estuvieras ahí, aunque no del todo ya que al entrar en la cocina te saludó en voz baja para que Gamzee no lo escuchara.

-Si no hubieran hecho "Esas cosas" anoche tal vez se hubieran despertado un poco más temprano –Dices de forma burlona, Karkat solo te mira enojado y sigue con su desayuno. Justo en ese momento llega Gamzee muy bien arreglado –A su manera, claro- y también toma desayuno con una botella de Faygo y cereal, que rara combinación.

-Oh jovenchito, no deberíach ir achí vechtido a la echcuela –Dices de forma burlona tratando de imitar a una anciana.- Y mirach que comech, echo en ech nada nutritivoch –De alguna forma extraña o un jodido milagro del universo, Karkat empezó a reírse, no tan fuerte, pero era un risa clara que hizo que el payaso le mirara extrañado.

-¿Honk? –Observas que el payaso está un poco confundido, pero para él –Y también para ti- era un milagro que Karkat se riera de tu mal chiste, el chico de cabello índigo no pregunta, solo mira a Karkat sonriendo y este al darse cuenta vuelve a su posición gruñona, no sin antes darte una furiosa mirada sin que Gamzee se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

Unos suaves pasos suenan en los pasillos, y un alegre tarareo suena junto las conversaciones de quienes empezaban ya su tercer ciclo en la universidad, unos ojos verde olivo tan brillantes, resplandecientes de alegría ¿Cuál será el nombre de esta tierna jovencita?

-¡Nepeta! –Ella voltea al escuchar que la llamas.

-¡Karkitty! –Como odias ese absurdo mote, pero lo aguantas, al menos por ahora.- ¿Cómo estás hermanito? –Oh, si, una cosa antes de continuar con esta conversación, tú y Nepeta son hermanastros desde hace muchos años y ella te llama hermano para se sienta más en familia.

-Bien, oye, necesito tu ayuda en algo.

-¿Ayuda? ¿En qué? –Ella te pregunta con curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas a Aradia?

.

.

.

Nepeta no dejaba de mirar asombrada y confundida a Karkat y a cierta persona al lado de esta, o mejor dicho, espíritu.

-Hola Nepeta, tiempo sin vernos –Dice Aradia intentando romper el momento incómodo que se acaba de generar.

-A-Aradia ¿Eres tú? –De pronto una sonrisa grande se marcó en los labios de tu hermanastra que olvidó cierto detalle sobre los espíritus.

Ellos pueden tocarte, pero tú no a ellos.

Y por ende Nepeta al intentar saltar sobre la fantasma, terminó en el suelo.

Y antes de que tú la pudieses ayudar un hombre grande y musculoso ya la tenía en brazos. Damas y caballeros, el tipo que supuestamente debe tomar muchos esteroides ha hecho aparición ¿Cuál será el nombre de este súper-desarrollado joven?

-Uh, hola Equius –Saluda tiernamente la chica gata a su mejor amigo.

-Nepeta ¿Te está fallando la vista? Karkat no estaba de ese lado –Nepeta mira a Equius apenada, sabe que si le dice sobre la presencia de Aradia se pondría triste ya que, incluso después de su muerte, Equius seguía enamorado de ella.

-Es que Karkitty esquivó mi tacle-hug –Mintió Nepeta.

Aradia observó triste a Equius, ella sabía muy bien como estaba él después de su muerte, ya que fue de los primeros en visitar cuando se volvió fantasma, ella resistió un impulso de abrazarlo, ahora no ella estaba para volver loco a alguien.

Antes de que algo más pudiera pasar sonó el timbre, anunciando el fin del receso.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, vámonos Equius –Dice de forma divertida la chica de ojos olivos.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en otro momento, Karkat –Y así se retiró con Nepeta en brazos, ella, aprovechando que Equius no le miraba movió su mano en forma de despedida para ti y Aradia.

-Karkat –Te llamó la chica fantasma.- ¿Cómo es que Nepeta puede verme?

-Es una larga historia.

-Puedes contármela de regreso al aula.

-Si, pero no –Y así es como te retiraste, dejando a la fantasma flotando.

.

.

.

Observas los pasillos de la universidad con curiosidad, buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada.

Conoces perfectamente su horario de estudios, ya que siempre venías a verlo antes de aquel accidente donde perdiste la vida.

-Sollux—Dices sonriendo mientras lo observas a través de la venta del aula que da a los pasillos, tu corazón no puede latir más rápido de lo que puedes ahora, ya que, estás muerta ¿No? Atraviesas la pared llegando al lado del castaño de gafas 3D, analizándolo, se veía aburrido, pues claro, él ya sabe lo que dice el profesor, así que no es necesario prestar tanta atención.

Un minuto.

¿Acaso?

Esa es una clase de tercer ciclo ¿Sollux no debió haber acabo eso hace ya hace un año? Avanzas cuatro pasos más hacía Sollux.

_Cuatro pasos que te llevaron a tu ruina._

Hace un año que Sollux debió haber terminado este ciclo.

_Hace un año que tú habías dejado este mundo._

Te acercas a ver sus brazos, solo un poco.

_Los mismos brazos que intentaron detenerte._

Y he ahí el motivo del que unas gotas cristalinas emergen de tus blancos ojos.

Varias cicatrices marcadas en sus brazos que estaban terminando de desaparecer.

- ¿Sollux? ¿Qué te has estado haciendo?

* * *

¿Amor? ¿Tomates? ¿Preguntas para el ask blog de Human Casey que hice?


End file.
